


Lucky In Love

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel's completely content with her life turned, married to her gorgeous wife Quinn with two beautiful children as well as being a famous Broadway star in her own right. She reflects on how her dream came true





	Lucky In Love

I lay in bed, feeling the happiest that I have ever been my entire life than I am right now as I gently caressing a pale cheek bringing to beautiful wife as she sleeps soundly in our bed as my eyes drinks in her nude form littered with hickies and love bites. Last night was filled with mad passionate lovemaking and rampart fucking after long weeks of rehearsals, doing shows, reading manuscripts and editing as neither one of us had the energy to scratch that particular itch. Now the production on the recent show that I’ve undertaken has wrapped up its final show and my wife doesn’t have anything pressing that needed to be done at her publishing company, we could finally get back to each other. As our breaks coincide at the same time, all of the pent-up sex frustration just seem to explode as soon as we walked into the apartment, feeling the familiar ache of having a sex marathon. I’m sure that I have more than a few scratches on my back after Quinn claws at back when I was hitting a particular spot inside of her and I love how incredibly tight she is no matter how times I fuck her.

I can never get enough of the editor or how she feels around my cock or the way that she comes undone, screaming my name like it’s a mantra. If anyone told high school me that she would married to the head Cheerio that bullied us since seventh grade and having copious amounts of sex then I’m assured that she would recommending several psychiatrists. I never thought that I would find someone to love in spite of my condition but I found that someone in the blond cheerleader but it was easy as she wasn’t ready to be out when we had started dating. I tried to be understanding because Quinn wasn’t raised like I was and with how her family’s views on homosexuality didn’t help matters as we dated in secret as I hope that she would one day not worry so much about what others thought. I thought that I would be okay with it and I think that I had convince that I was but I was seeing my girlfriend draped over Sam Evans was the hardest thing that I had to bare for two long years and I just couldn’t take it anymore.

I had given her ultimatum of coming out with me by her side or we should stop what we were doing and sadly the Cheerio couldn’t bring herself to do so we broke up two weeks before graduation, breaking both of hearts in the process. I moved to New York with Kurt and surprisingly Santana in tow who turned out to be a great roommate in her own right as I struggled to get my footing NYADA with my heart slowly mending itself. I’m sure that my roommates were getting tired of my moping around the apartment, singing sad love songs and eating vegan ice cream when the Latina threaten to burn all of my Barbra CDs if I didn’t get my shit together. With that I threw myself into perfecting my craft and the fashionista gave me fabulous clothes when he landed a job at Vogue.com as his boss was more than happy to give him access to. Santana and Kurt have set me up on a few dates to get me back into my groove but nothing ever came of them because my heart solo belongs to one person who broke it a long time ago. They knew that I didn’t want anyone else so they long stopped trying to hook me up with other women although Brody often asks me to be his wing woman although I never seen why since he doesn’t have an issue of picking up women.

Midway through my third year at NYADA, I auditioned for all the parts that I thought that I would be perfect for in some -off, -off Broadway productions and there was a lot of nos but I never got discouraged until someone finally said. I crushed my audition, landing the lead role and the reviews raved about my performance as it wasn’t long before I was finding all kinds of roles that I was perfect for, building my portfolio. I graduated at the top of my class with Kurt by my side and Santana graduating from NYU to become lawyer which is completely suits her as I hired to represent me because I’m going to need a shark to protect my interests. When I found out that there was going to audition for the role of Franny Bryce I knew that I would have to jump on it and for a moment I was worried that I wouldn’t get the part until I received a call for a callback as I was a shortlist of actresses to be considered. I sang my little heart because I wanted this role more than anything in the world before spending two days waiting anxiously to be called back until the director calls me to tell me that I had gotten the part as I nearly passed out from shock.

For weeks I rehearsed like my life depended on it because I wanted to make sure that I did Barbra proud as I had invited my Dads and anyone that I could reach to come see me perform although I couldn’t bring myself to call Quinn. I wasn’t sure if she would if I asked after everything that has happened between us but I left a ticket at the box office under her name just in case but you never know as when opening night finally came around, I was nervous yet excited. I lost myself in the role of Franny Bryce and sure enough the audience loved me, giving me a standing ovation as this was everything that I imagined it to be with my friends and family there to support me. I walked to dressing room to change into my regular clothes when I heard a knock on my door, opening to find a bouquet of flowers staring back at me before they lowered to reveal a shy looking Quinn. I was surprised to see her after all this time but she definitely gotten even more beautiful if possible since graduation as she asked if it was okay that she showed up unexpectedly like this.

I know that we had a lot of things to talk about but in that moment, I couldn’t be happier before pulling her into a searing, passionate kiss reignite the feelings that once laid dormant in my heart. Sure I was hesitant about letting the writer back in my life and my heart but I knew that I would regret it if I didn’t at least try and it was the best decision that I ever made. We dated for about four years before the former head Cheerio proposes to me in front Times Square, singing in front of a large crowd and before she could even get the question out, I kissed her soundly in agreement. Three years later, little Adrienne Berry-Fabray was born as she looks exactly like her Mommy with my eyes and not even a year later, Charlie Fiyero Berry-Fabray was born as he takes after me with his Mommy’s eyes. It was a little difficult raising an children with our hectic schedule but Quinn and I always made sure that made time for our children and that they’re loved as I love the lives that we’ve built together as I wouldn’t change anything about it. 

“You’re being creepy with all the staring, baby” Quinn said with her eyes still closed. 

“I can’t help it, you’re just so beautiful” I said smiling lovingly. 

“Mmm you really worn me out last night” Quinn said stretching out like a cat. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints from you if you telling me to go harder and faster” I said wiggling my eyebrows. 

“Oh I’m definitely not complaining” Quinn said smirking sexily. “I think that I need to have some Berry for breakfast to start my day off right” 

“I am rather famished and I definitely see something that I want to devour” I said licking my lips seductively.

We go at it until it was almost time for Santana and Brittany to drop the kids and they instantly knew what we were up if the hickies on Quinn’s neck was any indication as the Latina scrunches up her nose in mock disgust while her wife just giggles knowingly. 

“You two are just a bunch of freakin horndogs” Santana said shaking her head. 

“It’s not my fault that my wife’s tempting and it’s not like you and Brittany are any different” I said rolling my eyes good naturedly. 

“Touché Berry, touché” Santana said smirking. 

“That’s Berry-Fabray to you, Satan” I said smirking. 

* * *

The End   



End file.
